The Tickle Fight
by EpicLoverGuy101
Summary: Dot is at a sleepover and Yakko and Wakko are stuck in the tower during a harsh snow storm. They are both bored, but Yakko decides to have a little bit of fun... One-shot.


**This fic contains lots of tickling. It could be considered a tickle fetish fic, or it could be considered simple and innocent fun. However you want to take it.**

"Yakko, I'm so bored!"

"Well what do you expect me to do about it?"

"I don't know, anything!"

These were the words spoken by quite possibly the two most bored children on earth: Yakko, and his baby brother Wakko. Dot was currently at a sleepover with one of her friends.

It was a cold winter evening in the water tower. A snowy one, as a matter of fact. The days they have spent cooped up in the tower have been too many to count. Yakko only wished that the frigid snow would melt eventually.

However, today was a different day. Today Yakko was going to try something new, something experimental, something "ticklish".

He had planned it perfectly. He was gonna finally have some fun, even if it was at the expense of his beloved little brother.

Yakko sighed, awaiting the perfect time to finally get the jump on his baby brother.

It had to surprise Wakko. If Wakko knew what was coming, then his entire plan would be blown out the door.

Yakko had spent all night setting up the event. The ropes, stocks, feathers, have all been strategically placed in his bedroom, awaiting their first victim.

Yakko stirred with anticipation. He had slipped some sleeping pills in a glass of water that Wakko had drank about an hour ago. It was only a matter of time before Wakko would pass out on the couch.

Yakko could barely contain his excitement. He loved tickling Wakko, even if just for a short time. The sight of his brother laughing uncontrollably was something that was priceless to him, and it brought him great joy knowing that he was about to go further than he has ever gone.

Wakko's complaining began to slow down as he slumped into the couch. His eyes slowly dropped, and a very faint snore began to echo through the tower.

Yakko couldn't help but grin at the sight of his brother sleeping. Wakko was always so adorable in his eyes, but watching him fall into a deep sleep made his childlike innocence gleam evermore.

Yakko stood up from his chair and made his way over to Wakko. It was finally time. The time he had to wait was insignificant compared to the amount of fun he was about to have with his baby brother.

He grabbed Wakko by the hands and held him in a hug. He carried him off into his room. He gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek before gently laying him on his bed, adjusting a pillow to make sure he will be comfortable when he wakes up.

He got out a pair of rope from his dresser and tightly tied Wakko's hands to the headbord of his bed. He snickered, trying to choose what part of Wakko he'll have to tickle first.

He eyed his feet, and realized what his first prize will be.

Wakko's feet were the essence of cuteness. His toes stood straight up, twitching slightly as he continued to quietly snore. Wakko's feet were almost like that of a baby; soft, somewhat small, very clean and silky looking. Yakko gently stroked his foot, noting how incredibly soft and smooth his feet felt. He put his thumb on the pads on the bottom of his foot, gently rubbing it with his thumb. The pad was almost as smooth as the rest of his foot.

Yakko smiled. His brother was one of the cutest things he's ever seen, but his feet had to be the cutest part about him. He couldn't wait to finally get to tickle his feet.

Yakko took a medieval stock out of his closet and brought it over to the bed. He gently slipped Wakko's feet into the holes, just to make sure he would get some real special time with his feet.

Anticipation was making Yakko cringe. He has waited long enough. He took a squirt bottle out of his bathroom and sprayed Wakko in the face with it; just to wake him up.

"H-huh... W-What's g-going on?" Said Wakko, confused and groggy.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty! You said you were bored, so I thought we'd have a little fun..." Yakko explained, eyeing Wakko's soft feet.

"W-Why cant I m-move?" Asked Wakko, squirming around.

"Because with this game, moving isn't an option for you." Yakko said deviantly. He placed his finger on Wakko's toe, gently wiggling it back and fourth.

Wakko let out a slight "eep" and squirmed around.

"Are you that ticklish? Oh boy, this is gonna be fun..." With that, Yakko used his fingers to wiggle Wakko's soft and childlike toes.

"S-stop that! T-that tickles!" Exclaimed Wakko. The grogginess leaving him as a slight chuckle leaves his mouth.

"Oh, that tickles? I'm sorry, I had no idea! Here, let me make it better..." Yakko uses his fingers and agonizingly strokes Wakko's foot, starting from his toes and going all the way down to his heel.

Wakko bends and wiggles his toes, trying to kick and escape from the stocks. Laughter slowly takes over.

Yakko begins using both hands to stroke both of Wakko's feet. He does it agonizingly slow, starting from his heel and dragging his way up to his toes. He slides his fingers across his toes, causing them to wiggle and quiver.

"Y-YAKKO! S-STOP!" Wakko screams as he begins to laugh uncontrollably. He tries to kick and crawl away, but his body is completely immobilized.

"You want me to stop? I'm hurt Wak, I think I just might have to punish you now..."

With that, Yakko began to rapidly tickle both of Wakko's feet. He strokes, pokes, and squeezes every part of his feet. He gets up to his toes, and starts to rapidly wiggle each toe and saw his fingers inbetween his toes.

Wakko continues to laugh hysterically. He wiggles his toes and begs for mercy, but none is given to him.

"Had enough?" Yakko says as he slows down the tickling.

Wakko continues to laugh, despite the decrease in tickling. He manages to push out a "yes" before laughter overtakes him.

Yakko stops momentarily and allows Wakko to catch his breath.

"Having fun? I know I am." Yakko sarcastically says.

Wakko pants and almost hyperventilates. "N-No!" He manages.

"Oh really? Well, I think you're gonna like this."

Yakko walked around to the side of the bed and pulled up Wakko's shirt.

Yakko grinned, the belly of Wakko was almost as adorable as his feet were. It was covered with a shiny and soft black fur. His belly stuck out a tiny bit, with a small bit of baby fat spread perfectly throughout.

Yakko placed his fingers on his belly and gently poked, causing Wakko to squirm and grin.

"You're so precious Wakko, but you need to lay off the carbs a bit."

Wakko blushed.

Yakko crawled on top of his brother and sat on his thighs. He leaned forward and placed his hands on Wakko's sides, slowly stroking down.

Wakko giggled and squirmed uncomfortably.

Yakko gently squeezed and stroked his way up and down Wakko's sides, occasionally poking his belly.

Wakko blushed a deep shade of red and giggled. He pulled on the rope, but no matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't budge.

Yakko used both hands to gently stroke up and down Wakko's soft belly.

Wakko starting laughing and squirming, trying desperately to escape before Yakko began to full on tickle him.

Without warning, Yakko began rapidly tickling Wakko; starting from his lower belly, he poked and squeezed his way up to his chest and shoulders.

Wakko bursted into laughter. His eyes began to water, and a deep shade of red etched itself onto his face. He screamed and laughed almost hysterically, but no mercy was given to him.

"Oh boy, this is fun!" Said Yakko, as he continued to torture his younger brother with tickling.

Wakko didn't respond, but instead he pulled on the ropes and tried to kick his way out of the stocks. It was no use though; his body was securely fastened to the bed. He could barely move, and he was fully exposed to whatever Yakko wanted to do with him.

"Having fun?" Yakko smirked as he gave his brother a chance to catch his breath.

"N-NO!" Wakko's eyes were filled with water, and he was on the edge of hyperventilating.

"Aww, well don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Yakko said sarcastically.

Yakko placed his hands on the soft part of Wakko's belly, giving it gentle pokes as he keeps his hands on him.

"Ya know, you're so fun to tickle Wak You're always so adorable when you're not in control of your laughter."

With that, Yakko bent over and placed his lips on Wakko's soft belly. He blew a loud and strong raspberry, causing Wakko to laugh hysterically and squirm around.

"Y-YAK! S-STOP!"

Yakko ignored Wakko's cries for mercy, and continued to blow a strong and very ticklish raspberry on to his belly.

As he continued to blow onto his belly, he reach up with his hands and started to gently squeeze Wakko's side, causing him to squirm and laugh even more.

Yakko stopped blowing the raspberry and grinned. This was it, this is what he had been waiting for all day, and it was well worth the wait.

He stopped tickling and laid down next to Wakko, placing a gently arm across his belly. Wakko's panting soon calmed down as he managed to finally catch his breath.

"D-dont ever do that a-again." Wakko said tiredly.

"No promises, I had quite a good time." Yakko said as he gently squeezed Wakko's belly, causing him to flinch.

Yakko closed his eyes and pulled a blanket over himself and his still tied up baby brother. He closed his eyes and gave an affectionate peck on Wakko's cheek. By this time though, Wakko was already fast asleep.

Yakko grinned, he completely wore him out, and he was damn proud of it. He was absolutely gonna do this again sometime, but he just didn't know when...


End file.
